


Pretty Blue Satin

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sex, M/M, Panties, Top Sam, pany kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a kink that Sam's more than willing to indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blue Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's an older fic, cross-posted from Tumblr.  
> It's explicit Wincest, Dean likes (and wears) panties, and I think those are the highlights.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            Dean hasn’t ever admitted this to  _anyone_ , hasn’t even done it since he was nineteen. But when he’d hesitantly told Sam the night before, Sam had just looked thoughtful for a moment before asking Dean if he owns any. Dean shook his head, and Sam just smiled some secretive smile and leaned in to kiss Dean before riding him until they were both ready to pass out.

            The next day, Sam leaves for a while comes home with one over-stuffed shopping bag and hauls Dean off towards their room, where he locks the door and spills the entire contents of the bag onto the bed.

            The bag was full of panties, and maybe Sam went a bit overboard on the shopping, but he’s never bought panties before and doesn’t know what Dean is going to like. Dean’s eyes light on a pair, blue, and satiny. He remembers being nineteen and trying them on for a dare, how good that material felt.

            Sam wraps his arms around Dean from behind. “Those?” he whispers, nodding to the ones that caught Dean’s eye. Dean nods, so Sam stuffs the rest in the bag and the bag under the bed, looking at Dean with a crooked grin. “Maybe for some other time,” he suggests before he walks back over to Dean, who is standing nervous, panties clasped in his hand.

            Sam starts pulling both their clothes off, throwing articles of clothing into the corner of the room. Once they’re both naked, Sam gently takes the panties from Dean’s hand and kneels, coaxing Dean to step into them, one leg at a time, and pulling them up his brother’s legs, smoothing them into place.

            He stands, steps back, and admires Dean, who fidgets nervously. “Wow,” he whispers. “You look—fuck, you look fucking fantastic.”

            “Yeah?” Dean asks.

            Sam nods. “Yeah, well—you always look hot, Dean, but—wow,” he says again. “Can I—can I touch you?”

            Dean nods, so Sam drops to his knees again and starts to mouth at Dean’s dick through the panties. “God, Sammy…” Dean moans. Sam keeps at it, gently sucking and licking at Dean through the material, wrecking the fabric with saliva and Dean’s pre-come. “Fuuuck,” Dean moans, pushing his lips towards Sam’s mouth.

            Sam pulls back and grins up at Dean. “Gonna come for me?” he asks. “Gonna come and make a mess in those pretty panties?”

            Sam goes back to tormenting Dean, and, yeah, Dean is going to come, any second now, god, he can’t believe he’s about to come inside a pair of satiny blue panties.

            He comes with a yell, his scream reverberating through the room and probably down the hall.

            His knees go weak, and Sam practically has to catch him and guide him over to the bed, where he lays sprawled out. He looks down at the panties and, sure enough, he  _soaked_ them through, they’re probably ruined now.

            Sam kneels over his thighs, looking down at Dean, a smug smile on his face. “So fucking pretty,” he rasps, leaning down to kiss Dean.

            Dean reaches up and pulls Sam down, grinding his soft cock in his soaked satiny panties against Sam’s erection and grins. “Want you to fuck me,” he says, breaking the kiss. “In the panties.”

            Sam groans, nods, and gets off of Dean so Dean can turn over, and Dean hazily thinks that they will definitely be trying the rest of the panties that Sam bought.


End file.
